


won't you show me

by etc_crack



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kuroo, Established Relationship, First Time, First Time Topping, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, They are both in college, Top Tsukki, a bit of fluff too, kurotsukki week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etc_crack/pseuds/etc_crack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not doing it” Tsukishima insisted, his arms folded in front of him as a line of defense.<br/>Sprawled on the bed, Kuroo continued to regard him with a calm expression, only difference being the darker look he had in his eyes.<br/>“I-I’m not,” Tsukishima tried again. “It will be horrible and I don’t think…I mean, what is the point anyway?”<br/>Maybe it was wrong of him but Kuroo couldn’t help himself. After all, insecurity simply looked adorable on Tsukki. Suddenly feeling amused, he reached up and pulled Tsukishima into a fierce but short kiss.<br/>“The point is, love,” he stated, a smirk spreading across his face. “You’ll get to fuck me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	won't you show me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kurotsukki week, July 5th. Prompt: Insecurities

 “I’m not doing it” Tsukishima insisted, his arms folded in front of him as a line of defense.

They were in Kuroo’s small flat in Tokyo, a rare summer breeze coming in from the open window and the soft afternoon light filling the bedroom.

And Tsukki was being stubborn, Kuroo thought, his gazed fixed on his boyfriend who was standing a few steps away from the bed, body tense and unyielding. Sprawled on the bed, he continued to regard him with a calm expression, only difference being the darker look he had in his eyes.

“I-I’m not,” Tsukishima tried again. “It will be horrible and I don’t think…I mean, what is the point anyway?”

His arms were still folded, his body stiff as a faint pink hue spread across his cheeks.

Seeing that weak blush on Tsukki’s cheeks, Kuroo could feel his heart beating faster. Maybe it was wrong of him but he couldn’t help himself. After all, insecurity simply looked adorable on Tsukki.  Suddenly feeling amused, he reached up and pulled Tsukishima into a fierce but short kiss. “The point is, love,” he stated, a smirk spreading across his face. “You’ll get to fuck me.”

Under his hot gaze, Tsukishima swallowed visibly, now his cheeks burning earnestly.

_How sweet…_

“I-Tetsu,” Tsukishima started again, breath stuttering in clear arousal but still stubborn.

Not letting him speak, Kuroo shifted his hand from Tsukki’s cheek to his neck, and in one swift move pulled him down on the bed.

“You worry too much,” he murmured against his neck, lips caressing the sensitive skin on Tsukishima’s neck “and I’ll guarantee you’ll enjoy it.”

Between his arms Tsukishima shivered, a small whimper escaping from his lips. Breaths coming fast, he swallowed once again. Then wriggling he raised himself on his elbows and glared at Kuroo. “It’s not me that I’m worried about,” he argued, something fierce shining in his eyes. A second later his gaze got hesitant, his voice tainted with insecurity “I’ve…never…I mean, I’ve never topped someone.”

 _Oh darling…_ Kuroo’s heart constricted with fondness. His boyfriend was simply too cute for his own good.

Now smiling gently Kuroo lifted his hand, fingers slowly caressing Tsukki’s cheek. “It’s going to be ok,” he said against his lips, giving Tsukki another short kiss “You’ll be ok.”

Trembling Tsukishima leaned against him, chasing another kiss, lips warm and wet and his fingers clinging to Kuroo’s shirt. As Kuroo licked inside, the kiss got deeper, tongues teasing and their breaths hitching. Moaning Tsukki shifted, his erection brushing against Kuroo’s leg and his breaths getting quicker with every second. 

Turned on by his boyfriend’s flushed face, Kuroo grabbed Tsukki from his neck to give him another kiss. Above him he could feel the trembling in Tsukki’s legs, his hips restless and his heart beating in rhythm with Kuroo’s.

And how he wanted to stay with him, with this guy who blushed so sweetly, and loved so secretly, this guy who could slay anyone with his words, push their buttons just to feel in control…this guy who carried his insecurities like armor, like unimportant trinkets that don’t matter at all, like they can’t hurt him… ~~but they could~~

His heart constricting with emotion, Kuroo deepened the kiss, both of them moving towards each other, only to be stopped when Tsukki’s glasses dug against their faces. Annoyed, Tsukki huffed but simply grabbed Kuroo’s neck to smash their lips together.

Right now, Tsukki’s desperation was something solid and real between them, throbbing, and insatiable… So when Kuroo tried to pull back, aiming to get Tsukki’s glasses off, his attempt resulted in a high whine and teeth latching on to his bottom lip. Caressing down Tsukki’s neck, as his next try, Kuroo first licked the corner of his mouth, giving a fleeting kiss, before pushing him back to take the glasses.

Even before he could put them on the nearby table Tsukki was back, surging forward, tangling their tongues and causing their bodies to rub against each other. Moaning he reached for Kuroo’s hair, like he always did when he got desperate, running his fingers through and pulling them at the nape.

“Tetsu,” he whimpered the next second when Kuroo reached back to pull Tsukki’s shorts down. Unconsciously his hips thrust forward, poking Kuroo through his boxer.

“Shhh..” Kuroo murmured, his heart beating furiously. Tsukki was panting against his neck, a thin layer of sweat visible through the open collar of his shirt.  “Come on love, take it off.”

Giving a small whimper, Tsukki pushed his shorts and underwear, his limbs uncoordinated in his haste. When he got them off, Kuroo reached between them, his fingers taking hold off his erection and giving him a few quick strokes. Above him, Tsukki thrashed, arms trembling in effort and his lips open in a silent cry.

“Tetsu…tetsu…please..just…please”

_Fuck…_

For a moment Kuroo closed his eyes, the image of Tsukki with a high flush on his cheeks, lips swollen, begging in heat and need, begging for him…It was simply too much. Squeezing his hand around Tsukki’s dick, Kuroo exhaled shakily. Then letting go, he hastily pushed down his underwear.

“I know darling,” he muttered, his voice cracking. “Just a little bit more.”

When he got his underwear off, Tsukki was watching him, his body leaning back on his knees, his erection jutting between his legs, mouth a bit slack and eyes unfocused.

Smirking Kuroo stretched, arching his back and pushing his shirt up. Another tremble went through Tsukki’s body, a small voice escaping him as his eyes followed his movements. Then spreading his knees, Kuroo pushed his legs forward, enclosing them around Tsukki’s frame.

“You know where the lube is, love” he said, showing his teeth.

Above him Tsukki’s breath hitched, his fingers nervously reaching for his glasses. When he got them on, a darker shade of pink was decorating his cheeks. Slowly he opened the drawer next to the bed and took out a bottle of lube and a condom.

Now, as Kuroo watched, the insecurity was once again seeping into Tsukki’s heart. _Now that wouldn’t do…_ Reaching down Kuroo grabbed his shirt and pulled it up, leaving himself completely naked.

Interested Tsukki watched the movement, his cheeks getting even darker and his breaths turning into pants.

Looking up, Kuroo relaxed against the pillows. “Just take it slow,” he suggested.

His hands trembling slightly Tsukki opened the bottle and coated his fingers in lube. Maybe a bit much, Kuroo thought as he watched. But the more the merrier…

Then Tsukishima stopped, pants getting louder but his frame frozen.

_Oh, love…_

Lifting his knees, Kuroo bend forward. Trailing his fingers down Tsukki’s arm, he guided him towards his hole.

“There,” he muttered, his voice hoarse of feeling Tsukki’s long fingers touch him intimately. “Slowly now..”

Tsukki sneaked a gaze at his face, his eyes wide but the heat clear in them. “Tetsu…” he said, breathless. Then he was pushing in. First just a finger, going in till the second knuckle, then as Kuroo moaned, his lips reaching for Tsukki’s, Tsukishima pushed it all the way.

His hips trembling a bit, Kuroo leaned back, pulling Tsukki with him. The movement caused Tsukki to nearly jab his finger in and Kuroo couldn’t help but clench around it.

“C’mon darling,” he moaned, short of breath. Between his legs Tsukki pulled his finger back to only push it back again. For the next minute Tsukki continued, his eyes focused on Kuroo’s hole as though he was mesmerized by the movement.

Patience, Kuroo tried to remind himself, his hole twitching around Tsukki’s stimulation. He needed to be patient with him. Kuroo closed his eyes and tried to will his hips to stay still under Tsukki’s teasing touches. _It was driving him mad!_

When Kuroo couldn’t take it anymore, he pushed himself on Tsukki’s finger. “more, Tsukki! Just..”

For a brief second Tsukki looked at him in surprise, then quickly pulled his finger back, only to return with more lube and a second digit. This time, he pushed them without ceremony.

Feeling the nearly forgotten burn seep through his skin, Kuroo groaned. “Tsukki,” he pushed out, feeling the hesitation in his boyfriend’s movements. “ Feels so good, love, you’re doing so good..uh-”

Giving another short jab, Tsukki colored, his fingers moving quicker. “Tetsu..” he whispered, barely audible.

Kuroo looked up and smiled at him. “You feel so good Kei,” he said, fingers brushing against Tsukki’s arm. “I can’t wait till you fuck me”

As heat rose to his cheeks, Tsukki whimpered. “Stop saying embarrassing things,” he argued, scissoring his fingers inside Kuroo and pushing them deeper.

As pleasure surged through Kuroo, he tipped his head back, panting. “Love, you are the one doing the embarrassing thing.” He commented, a moan slipping before he could control himself.

Tsukki stayed silent, a frown on his face but after a few seconds of listening to Kuroo’s panting, he moved his fingers out. Before Kuroo could open his eyes to see what was wrong, he was back with three fingers, pushing them in almost harshly.

Kuroo moaned as heat pooled deep below his belly, his muscles straining and arousal itching deep inside him. “Kei! Yes…yes…please… _please_..”

Tsukki pulled his fingers back, only to thrust them inside forcefully. A shiver went through Kuroo’s body, clouding his surprise over Tsukki’s now confident manner. Then Tsukki’s long fingers were pushing in once again, reaching deep inside Kuroo, stroking…

Without control Kuroo pushed against Tsukki’s fingers, trying to take more, trying to ease that itch burning him. “Kei,” he moaned control slowly slipping away. “Kei, enough! I need you, c’mon darling! I just…”

A shudder passed through Tsukki’s frame and a second later his fingers left Kuroo hastily, burning a little, but Kuroo could care less. Now that Tsukki had pulled his fingers out, he felt empty, the itch getting stronger, his hips pushing forward, restless.

And he knew he needed to control himself. Kei needed him, he needed him to ease his doubts, guide him through so that he wouldn’t feel lost.

Trying to control himself, Kuroo took a deep breath. He could feel his hole gaping, twitching around nothing but air. Before him Tsukki had pushed the condom on, his hand now coating his erection in lube. He was panting, the flush vibrant on his cheeks and a light fog covering his glasses.

Kuroo groaned and reached for him, his fingers tangling in Tsukki’s hair and pulling him in for another kiss.

Tsukki made a surprised noise at the back of his throat but came willingly, his mouth opening for Kuroo, pliant and hungry.

Kuroo kissed him in abandon, his nails dragging down Tsukki’s long neck and his tongue licking against his. When they separated Tsukki’s eyes were unfocused, his breath strained.

Leaning back in a hurry, Kuroo pulled a pillow under his hips, then lifting his thighs up pulled Tsukki between his open legs. “Kei,” he groaned, his fingers dragging across Tsukki’s arms. “hold my thigh”

Tsukki shook his head as if waking up from a dream and grabbed Kuroo’s thigh, his fingers digging in.

Kuroo hummed in approval, causing Tsukki to glare at him.

“You don’t have to patronize me,” he said, a bit petulant.

Kuroo simply smiled at him, giving him a chaste kiss as an apology.

A moment later Tsukki was guiding himself towards his hole, his erection slowly pushing in.

 _Fuck!_ Kuroo leaned back as discomfort and excitement seized his heart. Trying to control his breathing he focused on Tsukki’s face.

He looked…lost, pleasure evident in his face, his mouth slack in what Kuroo guessed as surprise, his neck muscles tense as he desperately tried to control himself. He simply looked… _beautiful_.

“Kei,” Kuroo moaned, pushing against the pain and causing Tsukki to further push forward.

Immediately Tsukki’s eyes focused on his. “Tetsu..” he said, his voice filled with emotion.

Kuroo raised his hips higher and linked them above Tsukki’s waist. A shudder went through his body. “I love you”

Tsukki’s eyes got wider, his lips trembling.

Without hesitation Kuroo reached up, pulling Tsukki into another kiss, this one gentle and sweet, full of promise… When they parted, lips only inches apart, Kuroo thrust up, pulling Tsukki all the way in and causing him to moan heartily into the juncture between Kuroo’s shoulder and neck.

“Tetsu! Oh, fuck.. _Tetsu_!” he moaned, his voice quivering.

Kuroo squeezed his legs but didn’t move. The pain was getting manageable with each second and Tsukki’s soft and hurried kisses on his neck were certainly helping. His boyfriend was simply so sweet…

“Shhh..I know..” he murmured, his fingers caressing Tsukki’s head as he whined against him. “I know…just a bit more, love. Just wait a bit more…”

Soon Tsukki’s hips were trembling in need, his pants wetting Kuroo’s neck. Slowly Kuroo circled his hips, rocking against Tsukki gently.

Above him, Tsukki bit his neck but with a whimper he pulled back and gave a thrust.

Kuroo hissed as pleasure surged through him. “ _Yes_ ,” he said, giving Tsukki’s a kiss.

Tsukki pulled back again, this time his thrust getting more confident.

Kuroo moaned in approval, his hands tracing down to Tsukki’s ass to encourage him. “That’s it,” he groaned against Tsukki’s ear. “That’s it, love”

Tsukki gave another thrust, moaning as Kuroo clenched around him. “ _Tetsu!_ ”

Kuroo clenched around him again. “You’re doing so good, Kei..so good darling.”

Above him Tsukki moaned and pulled Kuroo tighter against him. As he got confident with his movements, his thrusts getting quicker, his rhythm building steadily, Kuroo trembled in pleasure.

He should have known. He should have known Kei would be brilliant at this. True, he was still too quick, too impatient but those powerful thighs pushing against him, his long and beautiful cock filling him, his moans, increasing with each desperate thrust…

Kuroo moaned loudly. “Kei! Love, yes! Don’t ever- don’t ever stop!”

His fingers digging into Kuroo’s thighs Tsukki groaned against him.

 _Shit!_ A shiver ran through Kuroo’s spine, his erection, trapped between their bodies, brushing against Tsukki’s stomach with each thrust. Still, he knew he needed more.

Before he could stop himself Kuroo had inched his hips a bit higher, latching on to Tsukki’s side with his thighs. The sudden change in angle brought Tsukki even deeper in him, tearing a cry from Tsukki and causing Kuroo to moan in abandon as white pleasure blinded him.

_There!_

Clenching uncontrollably, Kuroo grabbed Tsukki’s neck. “There,” he moaned, “C’mon Kei, fuck me!”

Kei’s breath hitched against him, but his hips didn’t hesitate, fucking inside Kuroo, filling him and giving him all the pleasure.

As Kei fucked him in abandon, his each thrust brushing against that place inside of Kuroo, Kuroo leaned back, his body taut in tension, moans and whines escaping from him with each breath, heat pooling at the base, the pleasure coiling and coiling…

“ _Tetsu!_ ” Giving a particularly harsh thrust, Kei dug his fingers into Kuroo’s thighs, his fingers burning against his skin, and then his hips faltered, jerking against Kuroo, mouth open in a silent cry and face screwed in pleasure.

Faintly Kuroo could feel Tsukki coming inside the condom, his hips still thrusting but not powerful enough to bring him to completion. Panting, he reached between their bodies, grabbing his dick and squeezing.

Tsukki was now whimpering, his hips giving weak thrusts as they trembled in exertion.

Kuroo looked up his face, glasses now entirely fogged, and mouth open as he tiredly licked against his lips.

_Still beautiful…_

Grabbing his dick harder, Kuroo thrust against his palm, forcing himself to watch Tsukki’s face. This guy, this beautiful guy with his cute nose, pretty eyes and long milky legs…this guy with his insecurities…

Tsukki pulled his glasses away to look at Kuroo, his eyes warm and his smile hesitant. His long fingers trailed between them, brushing against Kuroo’s, fingertips barely touching his erection.

Pleasure suddenly took him, whiteness shining behind his eyes as Kuroo came between their bodies. Panting, he tilted his head back, his thoughts scattered and his eyes barely taking in the white drapes swaying with the gentle breeze.

Gentle lips brought his attention back.

“Tetsu..” Tsukki murmured against his neck, lips trailing across his chin and finally, _finally_ reaching his lips. Giving a chaste kiss, Tsukki pulled back. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

When Kuroo frowned in confusion, he shifted forward, his dick moving further inside Kuroo and causing both of their breaths to hitch. Carefully pulling out and taking off the condom, Tsukki once again settled against him. “I couldn’t make you…” he started, trying to clarify. “I came before and-“

Understanding Kei’s embarrassment, Kuroo pulled him into a kiss. “You were great.” He stated, a smile tugging at his lips. “Hope we’ll do it again..”

Tsukki blushed a deeper shade of red and ducked, laying his head against the crook of Kuroo’s neck. “Tetsu…” he muttered.

Kuroo curved his arm around his waist, his body heavy with exertion “Hmm?”

“I love you too”

_Ah…_

Kuroo closed his eyes as his heart beat furiously in his chest.

 _Yes_ , with all his heart, he wanted to stay with this guy. This guy who was afraid to show vulnerability, who almost burned with his need to be loved, and lived with his fear of getting hurt. This guy with controlled expressions, prickly words and a heart full of insecurities… This guy who kept his love so _so_ close to his heart… He loved Kuroo...

And Kuroo couldn’t ask for more.


End file.
